Tetsukado Shin
(Defender) |number= 16 (Mannouzaka) 5 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |team= Mannouzaka Shinsei Inazuma Japan |seiyuu= Tai Yuuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Tetsukado Shin (鉄角真) is a defender for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance Tetsukado has all of his hair braided alternately with maroon and navy light green coloring. His eyes are also navy light green and he has a fairly muscular body and fair height. Personality He is shown to be serious and silent through out most of the time. He becomes friendlier to his teammates after he decided to stay in the team in episode 4. He seems to hate talking about his past like when Tenma suddenly talked about boxing and when Minaho mentioned to Testukado about his hand injury. Background As stated by Manabe Jinichirou in episode 2, Tetsukado is playing soccer and participating to FFIV2 so that he can gain money to repair the family's fishing boat. The reason why he had his hands injured is because he saved a woman from a robber. He got his hands injured in the process since the robber had a metal pole to attack. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared on the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In episode 1, he was shown to be wearing the uniform of Mannouzaka, which suggests that he joined Mannouzaka's soccer club sometime between the end of GO and the end of Chrono Stone. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a defender for Japan's nationals, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan had an exhibition match against Teikoku. As Matsukaze Tenma made a pass to Tetsukado, he imagined that the ball was a punch so he invaded it. The match ended with 10-1, with Teikoku winning. In episode 2, he came early at the training camp along with the others. He was shown to be training in ease but had a hard time in the basic of controlling a ball. In the match against Fire Dragon, he and Manabe Jinichirou tried to stop Lee Chyun-Yun but failed. In episode 3, he went along with a few others and didn't want to pass the ball to Matatagi Hayato because Manabe still accused Matatagi of stealing. Manabe ordered them to pass to another person. In the second-half, after hearing the encouraging words from Tenma and seeing Matatagi's determination, he along with the others finally trusted him. After their victory, he demanded Manabe to apologize to Matatagi because the stolen item was Manabe's wallet and it was actually inside his jersey's pocket the whole time. In episode 4, he, along with five members of the team didn't show up for training. The next day, Tenma tried to persuade him to go practice but he refused. In episode 5, Tetsukado took the withdrawal exam. He, on his own, decided to be the first to take the withdrawal exam. He failed to shoot several times. Before the start the shot of the last ball, the crowd began to encourage him to hit the goal. He also had a flashback from the time he was in a boxing match with some encouraging words from his coach, Tetsu. After his flashback, he became determined to stay in the team because of how Tetsu's and Tenma's quote and belief were similar. He then shot and hit the goal, thanks to the crowd. Thanks to him, the other members became determined to stay in the team. In the end, everyone decided to stay in the team. In episode 6, he and most of the team started to distrust Sakura because she kept getting the ball from them and even going as far as stomped on Konoha's foot. In episode 7, he was switched to be Sakura's postion after she purposely bumped on Konoha and acted that her leg is hurt. In episode 8, he was seen training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, there was no training, Minaho asked him, Manabe and Matatagi what would they do as Tetsukado replied that he will go running around for a while. Later, when Tenma came back from the police station, he was seen with the other members because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the polices. Then Manabe and Minaho told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, he and Shinsei Inazuma Japan started their match again Shamshir. The episode ended with 1-0 with Shamshir's lead thanks to Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. In episode 9, after first-half ended, he and most of the team agreed on removing Kusaka in second half. However, after Tenma convinced everyone to let Kusaka plays, they somehow agreed but when second-half began, all of them played with not passing the ball to Kusaka so he will not get into rampage again. Later, Shamshir used their hissastu tactic Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi and they easily passed through him, Manabe, Minaho and Shindou. Shamshir got another point again with Said Ashraf's Oil Rush. In episode 10, he and the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan were training in the black room for the past three days. He was the first one who agreed with Sakura's idea of winning FFIV2 because he wants to face the passion inside him which is soccer. The other members also agreed to continue on winning except for Manabe, Minaho and Konoha. Later, Aoi came and told them that their opponent in semi-final is Mach Tiger. In episode 11, he and Matatagi were the only one who joined Tenma, Kusaka and Aoi on searching for Konoha but didn't get any luck. In episode 12, he was the first one who made a pass with Shindou's Kami no Takuto FI and warned Tenma when Napa Radamu was about to steal the ball him. Same as the rest of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he was shocked when Kusaka suddenly confessed his feelings to Konoha. When the first-half ended with a tie (1-1), he also surprised when Konoha rejected Kusaka. Later, he gave Kusaka the drink when he sat on the bench. He said that Kusaka is a man and smiled. Trivia *He used to box before joining the team. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Mannouzaka